From Beyond
by Tsunami Shin
Summary: GOD! Sorry it took so long to upload the second chapter. I was kind of...unispired at the time, but I got it done! ::dances:: YAY!
1. That night

From Beyond 

Chapter 1: That Night…

**Author's Word: **_Well, this will be my first real fic with serious emotion. I'm used to writing humor and such. Anyway, this is actually a collaboration between a friend and me. I won't mention his name, but he knows who he is. **If I get flamed really badly it's your fault!** Anyway, let's get to the story._

            "Hey, throw me another! I'm going for a record!"

            "Who Shawn! You're going to have a huge-hand over tomorrow."

            "It's all worth it! That guy over there said he'd pay me four hundred dollars if I could down twelve glasses and not puke." The drunkard pointed to a man with raven-black hair.

            He also had had blood red colored eyes. His hair was cut short, stray, slim bangs hung in his face. There were empty seats around him. He didn't want anyone getting too close. He had a stare to chase off even the burliest of men. He was fierce, insane, and had a child's mind within him. He was known as Shenlong Shin.

            "Seriously, though, you're going to throw up on your fifth glass. I think he made the bet because he knew you couldn't do it. You'll never make it."

            "You don't know what I'll do for money." A dark brown haired girl walked over to the two men.

            She was beautiful. Her eyes were brown, but if someone looked hard enough they would be able to see violet. Her hair was long and tied in a skinny braid.

            "Shawn! Hey! What are you doing here?"

            "Ah, Gabriel. What's up girl?"

            "Well, I decided to come here after work. What a coincidence running into you. What are you doing?"

            "He's trying to win four hundred dollars."

            "Yeah, that guy over there said if I could drink twelve glasses and not puke he would pay me." Gabriel looked over to the red-eyed man. Suddenly, she felt a feeling of familiarity. 

            "What's his name?"

            "Don't know. Never caught it."

            "I wouldn't go near him though. He's a regular here. I asked the bar tender why no one sits with him and he said… well…-"

            "What, is he gay?"

            "No! He causes a lot of trouble. He also said he doesn't exactly walk on the right side of sanity."

            "…I think I'm going to talk to him." She started to walk over to him. He looked at her from under his hair. She sat down next to him.

            "Hello, what's you name?" He sighed.

            "Why should I tell you?"

            "Because it would be nice to." He looked away from her.

            "What the hell do you want? And why would you want to know?"

            "Hey, that's not fair. I ask you one question and you ask me a million." She smiled playfully and he only shrugged his shoulders.

            "Well, it's not exactly fair that you're ruining my night is it?" She frowned, he was good with words.

            "I hate it when someone uses my words against me. I just want to know your name." 

            "If I tell you will you leave me alone?" Shenlong took another drink from his glass and kept his eyes forward. She could sit there all day staring at him, it really didn't matter. Or maybe it was the alcohol in her that gave her those kind of thoughts. She didn't know.

            "Sure…maybe…no, you choose." This was getting a little weird, even for him. HIM. Shenlong. Mr. Insane himself.

            "Fine, it's Shenlong." Gabriel's face lit up. She knew he was familiar.

            "You're the leader from the ZLF. You caused that thing two years ago. Everyone thinks you're dead."

            "Exactly."

            "Why wouldn't you want anyone to know you're alive?"

            "Because." She smiled.

            "Are you a Zoanthrope yourself?" He looked at her and she put her head in her hands. She liked his eyes.

            "…Maybe. Why would a human want to know?" He returned his gaze to the front of him.

            "Because I think Zoanthropes are awesome. Can you show me your powers?"

            "No. I don't even know you." He drank the rest of his glass and knocked on the counter top. The bar tender came over to refill his glass. He looked back at Gabriel. "Did everyone ever tell you you're weird?"

            "Of course, plenty of times."

            "Well, add me to your list." Then Shawn and his friend came over. Shawn still had a glass in his hand.

            "Well Gabriel, did you make a new friend?" She sighed. She liked having Shawn as a friend but sometimes he was just annoying. This was one of those times.

            "…Shawn, can't you see I'm trying to talk to-" She looked back to where Shenlong was, but he was gone. She crossed her arms. "Dang it!"

            "…Damn, that guy is gone. Well, I guess that means you can barf now Shawn."

            "And I will gladly do that!" He runs off to the bathroom. Gabriel gets up and simply waves by to Shawn's friend. She goes out the door. She had hoped he would be waiting there, but who was she kidding? They didn't know each other and he obviously seemed annoyed by her. She sighed thinking she might never see him again.

            "I wish he was still around. I wanted to ask him something."

            "We'd like to ask you something sweetheart." She turned and saw two Hispanic men. 

            "I don't date scum."

            "We don't want a date. We want your money." She smiled nervously.

            "…Well, that's too bad because I don't have any on me right now." She started to walk away, but one grabbed her and stuck a knife to her neck. "Please let me go."

            "Give me something worth my while."

            "I don't have anything." Suddenly both heard a scream from behind them. The Hispanic man who had Gabriel in his hold turned slightly only to see his buddy was unconscious. 

            "Antonio, Antonio… How many times do I have to fight your members? I'm going to have to start charging fare."

            "At least my members don't start beating up anyone they see."

            "What can I say? I love the fight." Shenlong slowly started walking to them.

            "Shenlong? I thought you were long gone." Gabriel smiled at him.

            "So, this chick's your girl?"

            "No way! We… She just knows my name. I don't associate with anyone like that." Gabriel was confused. What did he mean, she thought.

            "So you don't mind if I have her?" Shenlong smiled and stopped. 

            "Nope…" The man turned to Gabriel and took the knife away. She backed away until she hit a wall. She closed her eyes in fear… But after a minute or so, nothing happened. She was still scared to death and her heart was racing.

            "…You can open your eyes now," came a soft voice. She opened her eyes slowly only to see red eyes staring at her.

            "How could you say something like that?"

            "Hey, it distracted him." She stood up and smiled.

            "So, you helped me after all."

            "Well, not necessarily." She had a disappointed look on her face. "What did you expect me to say? 'I couldn't let you hurt a woman like that?'"

            "So, why did you stop him?"

            "Well, I still need to ask you some questions." Gabriel dusted herself off and stepped away from the wall. She felt boxed in there.

            "Like what?"  

            "Why did you want to see my powers? Really?"

            "I told you already. I just think Zoanthropes are cool." He stared at her with an annoyed look. 

            "I hate it when people don't tell me things."

            "Well, I'm not going to tell you." She started to walk away from him, but she stopped.

            "Oh, I never thanked you." 

            "I didn't DO anything for you." She went to him and kissed him on his cheek. He stood still for a minute, even after the short kiss ended. A crimson streak crept across his face. She smiled and waved, then walked away from him.


	2. Him and Her

From Beyond 

Chapter 2: Him and Her

            "You're slacking today Shenlong."

            "Ah, shadup Long! My mind's preoccupied."

            "On what, pray tell?" Long stood in his fighting stance, ready for a fight.

            "Why should I tell you?" Shenlong got into his fighting stance.

            "I think you should." Long charged forward and Shenlong dodged easily. He smiled.

            "Maybe I will if you can get me three times. Beast hits don't count." Long smiled slightly at him.

            "That is simple enough. It won't take me that much time to get you three times." Suddenly, Long hit him in the stomach. Shenlong sucked up the pain. "You let your guard down for a minute and I'll get you within five."

            "That was cheap! I can't believe someone of your caliber would do that."

            "I take my chances when I see them." Long launched another attack, but Shenlong dodged. "One down, two to go." Shenlong charged at him, knocking him to the floor. Long knocked Shenlong's feet from under him.

            "One more." Shenlong got back up and quickly kicked the other Chinese man halfway across the training arena. He ran after his counterpart, smiling. 

            "You won't get me another time." The brown-eyed man stood and smiled.

            They fought for an hour straight, but in the end Shenlong was hit a final time and he had to talk.

            Long and his clone sat down. The red-eyed zoanthrope sighed and wiped the blood away from his busted lip.

            "Are you going to say something?" 

            "Get off my back, will ya?" Shenlong sighed and paused before saying anything. "… I don't think I should talk to you about this…"

            "What has gotten your mind twisted in a knot besides your insanity and drugs?"

            "You make me sound like a bad thing." Long ignored the comment and cleaned his glasses on his robe. "Um, do you…know anything about women or love?" The Chinese man opened his eyes in shock and fumbled with his glasses, almost dropping them. Shenlong decided to take a chance and make a joke of the moment. "Aw, c'mon _daddy_! Teach me where babies come from!" Long decided to collect his mind back together before he said anything else.

            "…Why would you want to know and what, mind you, were you thinking when you asked me?"

            "Don't you and Shina have some kind of relationship?"

            "And why would I tell you?"

            "I need advice…"

            "About love or where babies come from?"  Long said sarcastically. He smiled and slipped his glasses back on his nose.

            "Don't use my words against me, I hate that! Anyway, I met this girl last night-"

            "I do not go into the field of prostitution. That is beyond me." Shenlong hit him on the head. "Ouch!" 

            "I SHOULD HIT YOU AGAIN! …But, I'm not going to. She's not a prostitute. She's just as regular as you or me."

            "…Um, Shenlong, we are both far from normal and you know as well as I that it true. I can't even remember what being normal means."

            "You're right, that was a REALLY bad example. Okay, how about this one… she's as normal as a… human?"

            "…Okay, that's a better example."

            "But, she's beautiful, almost angelic." Long chuckled. "And what is so damn funny?!"

            "…You're in love with a human. That's the thing that tickles me. It's very remarkable if you ask me. Does she love you? That would be a real surprise if you said yes." Shenlong scratched the back of his head.

            "…I'm not too sure about that. I wish I knew."

            "So, you're real question is how do you get her to love you?"

            "Yeah! Can you give me some advice?"

            "Sadly, no. Only one person can help you with this."

            "Please don't say who I think you're going to say."

            "Jenny Burtory."

            "Look, I'd rather not start a fight with her guy, Mr. Steroids, okay?"

            "Alan can't help that he's… uh… well…big. I guess it's in his nature."

            "You can't change my opinion."

            "That's true."

            "Well, I think I should be leaving. I'll be back tomorrow to kick your ass, okay." Long stood and laughed.

            "You mean, like you did today?" Shenlong frowned at the comment.

            "…Hahaha, very funny. You're a regular stand-up. I'm leaving now." 

            "Thank you for your time Mrs. Burtory."

            "You are very welcome. See you on the next photo shoot, Steven."

            "Mrs. Burtory! You have a visitor." Jenny smiled thinking it might be Gado. She walked out of the photo area and into the waiting room. What she saw surprised her. The man smiled.

            "…S-S-SHENLONG!"

            "It's not what you think-"

            "SECURITY!"

            "It's not what you think! I'm only here to talk!" He waved his hands in defense.

            "SECURITY!"

            "I'M HERE TO TALK ABOUT A GIRL!" He finally blurted out his reason. He put a hand over his mouth and was embarrassed. Jenny felt like she was going to have a heart attack. Suddenly, two security guards came in running.

            "Is this gentleman bothering you Mrs. Burtory?"

            "No, no, my mistake! Sorry boys, but thanks." The security guards walked away. "…A girl? YOU!?"

            "…Yeah. Look, I just want to ask some questions."

            "Okay, what does she look like?"

            "Well…"

            "Wait, she's not a prostitute is she?"

            "You're one to talk." Jenny frowned at the comment. She was a super model and had taken some nude pictures, but she was covered up and she didn't go fucking every man she saw!

            "…Another remark like that and I won't tell you anything! You won't get a peep outta me!"

            "Okay, sorry. Well, she's beautiful… and kind of crazy I would say. It was like she was flirting with death when she just blatantly came up to me and said hi." 

            "Oh, you two are perfect for each other then! You're both insane."

            "That's not funny Burtory!" The bat zoanthrope smiled, she was pleased with herself. 

            "Okay, so where did you meet this girl?"

            "In a bar…"

            "Did she seem like she liked you?" Shenlong thought for a moment. That night was kind of blurry.

            "Yeah."

            "She was probably buzzed dear." He crossed his arms and shook his head from side to side.

            "No, she didn't smell of alcohol."

            "Only you would know that."

            "HEY!"

            "Well, anyway, back to the more important point, you like her, yes?"

            "Yeah."

            "Well, if you want to this girl to like you back and that eventually grow into something bigger, you need to meet this girl. Get to know her. Some relationships end badly because the couple is not honest or out in the open with each other."

            "Really?" Jenny smiled and shook her head yes. She still found this situation funny. "Thanks bat-girl! You've been a great help!" Shenlong smiled and ran out the door. Jenny crossed her arms and frowned.

            "At least he could've called me bat-_woman_."

            "Long-sama, you're lessons were great today."

            "You give me too much praise Gabriel."

            "You're flattering yourself by telling yourself that." He slightly laughed at the comment. He smiled gently at her.

            "You learn quickly. You should be stronger than me in a few years."

            "Years? Long-sama, I think I am stronger than you." He shook his head no lightly. She chuckled.

            "You will be stronger when you are strongest at mind. Many people may have the brawn to fight off hundreds, but only one has the might of will power to NOT fight with anyone and escape battle in honor." Gabriel knew Long was smart, but she was always surprised when he said things like that. He was morally smart as well. "Now, about today… You really didn't seem down to Earth today Gabriel. You were out in the clouds, weren't you?"

            "Yes, I was. I couldn't help it. I met a very handsome guy last night. I can't keep him out of my head." She blushed and smiled.

            "Gabriel… You know as well as I that love can not be amidst the battlefield." She nodded her head in agreement.

            "…Master, I can't help it. I think I'm in love."

            "No such thing as love at first sight young one."

            "Yes! I know! But, if many things throughout life were possible to humans, I think love at first sight can be amongst the almost impossible."

            "Very good hypothesis, very logical." Gabriel smiled a children's smile. She loved it when Long agreed with her. It gave her a higher meaning.

            "Well, Long-sama, I think you should get home. You look like you need some sleep."

            "Thank you Gabriel. Oh and thank you for cleaning up."

            "Welcome!" Long left the dojo and went into the almost hushed streets to his house. Gabriel thought about the possibility of love at first sight. _'It could be true, couldn't it..?'_


End file.
